


Problema Nocturno || One-shot

by Nathy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), The Strongest Mega Evolution
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Masturbacion Masculina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: [Oneshot/+18] No supo como ni por qué pero ella le estaba alborotando las hormonas, a esta hora solo tenía dos opciones para solucionarlo, no le apetece una ducha fría y mucho menos que ella se entere de su "situación". [Parte de esta idea es de Kiwi]





	Problema Nocturno || One-shot

Por alguna razón el investiga ese tema.

El cambio hormonal femenino era un tema interesante desde un punto de vista científico, ojalá lo hiciera por eso, la verdad es que su propio cambio hormonal ahora le estaba cobrando caro, no había tenido problemas con esto hasta que cierta niña torpe le obligó a viajar juntos.

Y de no ser por que ella demanda mucho contacto físico, por decirlo de alguna forma, él no estaría con problemas a altas horas de la noche.

Incluso ahora, cuando ya a dado más de cinco vueltas sobre la cama del lugar donde se hospedan, y a corta distancia está ella durmiendo muy tranquila, tiene una persistente sensación de que sus hormonas quieres hacer lo suyo.

Debería sentirse mal y que ella despierte esas sensaciones solo lo hace enfurecer. Lo peor es que ella no es consciente de lo que hace, no sabe que sus caídas accidentales hacen resaltar ciertas partes de su cuerpo, que sus abrazos espontáneos lo ponen nervioso, que su falta de consciencia sobre su cuerpo cuando se descuida no deja que despegue la mirada.

Ella no es femenina y a simple vista no parece ser sensual ni encarna la belleza típica que se supone enciende a los adolescentes… Pero lo tiene vuelto un paranoico con sus movimientos, lo mantiene despierto a altas horas de la noche y le obliga a levantarse antes a duchas frías por la mañana.

Según lo que leyó en Internet, el cambio hormonal en mujeres comenzaba en promedio a los 12 años, pero se estimaba que un porcentaje significativo podía tenerlo antes de esta edad, pocos eran los casos en que pasaban los 15 años sin comenzar el cambio -y de ser así se debía consultar a un medico especialista- El cambio se hacía notar cuando a ella le venía la menstruación y todo lo que implicaba con la subida de temperatura corporal y los dolores abdominales.

Alain no leyó más, eso debía saberlo ella no él. Y de todas formas, ¿qué edad tenía Mairin ya? Se veía fácilmente de los 10 años por poseer un pokémon y tener licencia de entrenadora, más ellos estaban viajando desde hace dos años, por ende le calculaba unos 12 años de edad. Eso no significaba que ella ya tuviese su primera menstruación ni que los cambios hormonales y físicos ya hayan comenzado… ¿cierto?

Suspiró y quiso golpearse por este intento de justificar su… ¿calentura? _Mierda, eso no suena nada bien._ Se dio otra vuelta en la cama quedando boca a bajo, a ver si eso le bajaba el problema. Sabe que no resultara y que deberá levantarse, por culpa de sus hormonas y de ella.

– Mierda – Susurra contra la almohada, comienza a doler y molestar, trata de pensar en otra cosa pero no está resultando.

Mira a su alrededor, su vista ya está acostumbrada a la poca luz que se cola por las cortinas, toma aire y decide que debe hacerse cargo de su problema, necesita ir al baño. Se levanta de la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido, lo ultimo que necesita es que ella se de cuenta de todo esto y no tiene ni idea de como explicarle lo que le pasa, seguro termina gritándole y no explicando nada.

Pensarlo le da vergüenza.

Se aventuro a esquivar los zapatos que Mairin lanzo sin cuidado por ahí, su ropa, su boina ¿Puede ser más desordenada? ¿Cómo es que ella le gusta de esa forma? Siente como su rostro enrojece por admitirlo tan claro en sus pensamientos, otro problema era ese, le costaba decir abiertamente que gusta de esa niña torpe y habladora.

Sus pies se enredan con los que son los tirantes de los pantalones de ella y cae de rodilla al suelo, cierra los ojos no por el impacto de su caída, sino por el ruido que ocasiona, mira hacia ella y Mairin sólo se mueve sobre su cama y suspira.

– Menos mal – Susurra aliviado, y se fija que en el borde de la cama está el pañuelo que se pone ella en el cuello. Se queda mirándolo por unos segundos y niega con la estúpida idea de llevárselo al baño, no va a solucionar su problema atendiéndolo, se dará una ducha fría y ya está.

Se levanta con cuidado afirmando su mano muy cerca del pañuelo, saca los tirantes de sus pies y antes de dar un paso vuelve a mirar el maldito pañuelo. Mairin siempre lo lleva puesto en su cuello, desde que la conoció, debe tener su aroma impregnado en la tela, y es esa imagen lo que provoca que su problema ahí abajo aumente.

Quiere golpearse y vuelve a dar otro paso para alejarse del pañuelo, pero escucha a Mairin reír entre sueños, ella suspira y se acomoda en su cama, seguro tiene un buen sueño, ella no está con este problema hormonal y quizás no lo tenga hasta otro año más.

Toma el dichoso pañuelo con su mano y camina a prisa al baño. Y en su mente se repita que es culpa de ella que esté así.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra él siente una protección y un alivio, a pesar de que solo es eso lo que lo separa de la causante de su estado, ahí dentro puede resolver todo este asunto por lo menos por esta noche. Ve de nuevo el pañuelo anaranjado en su mano y se siente estúpido por tomarlo bajo esa justificación.

¿Qué se supone que haga con eso? No puede mancharlo con…

– No puedo creer que lo esté pensando – Coloca su mano sobre sus ojos y los cierra, da un par de golpes con su cabeza hacia la puerta, no son muy fuertes, no quiere despertar a Mairin.

Lo deja sobre el lavamanos y se acerca a la ducha pequeña del baño, a esta hora y con lo fría que está el agua no parece tentador, baja la mirada y logra ver que eso ya está muy grande como para que la ducha haga efecto, se convence que no está buscando escusas para usar ese pañuelo y relajar los músculos.

Va al pequeño mueble dónde se guardan algunos artículos de aseo para el baño, papel higiénico, botellas con desinfectante, cloro, esponjas y bolsas con guantes de látex nuevos. Busca cerca del lavamanos y puede ver un vaso para tomar agua, saca una cosas del mueble y toma el vaso entre sus manos.

Ahora es cuando bendice su acceso a Internet aun cuando están de viaje, menos mal que estas cabañas para entrenadores disponen de wifi y a esta hora nadie lo usa.

Abre una de las bolsas con los guantes de látex y saca uno de ellos, lo coloca entre las esponjas que sacó antes y las junta al igual que un sandwich, mete lo que sobró del guante en el vaso y luego las esponjas bien juntas en él. Toma el extremo del guante que sobre sale de las esponjas y lo estira, cubriendo a las esponjas y el borde del vaso.

Ver la forma que toma este _experimento_ le pone bastante incómodo, pero dada la situación ya no puede dar marcha atrás, la idea de la ducha sigue sin ser tentadora.

Toma todo el aire que puede. Ya no quiere dar marcha atrás, se asegura de dejar la puerta del baño con el seguro puesto, se lava las manos y toma el pañuelo.

Con algo de nervios baja los pantalones de pijama y los deja sobre el suelo. Ve como su hombría esta palpitando y la tela de su ropa interior se siente incómoda, comienza a frotar su mano por encima de la tela con cuidado, haciendo círculos. Mira al experimento que sacó de Internet y ya no lo ve tan extraño, la forma que toma el látex del guante sobre las esponjas y que el guante sea de un tono de rosa ayuda a su estimulación.

Su imaginación le está jugando una mala pasada, con lo silencioso de la habitación puede escuchar los suspiros y los murmullos de ella mientras duerme, la pared del baño no es tan gruesa como se lo imaginó y en cierta forma lo agradece. Se arrodilla en el suelo usando sus pantalones como alfombra y toma el vaso con una de sus manos, con la otra baja su ropa interior y deja expuesta aquella zona.

Humedece el vaso con el pre-semen que a comenzado a salir con los movimientos de antes y los restos de agua que dejó en sus manos antes, se asegura de meter sus dedos bien al fondo del mismo y no hacerse daño mientras lo hace. Pone la punta cerca del vaso, deja escapar pequeños suspiros y siente como su temperatura se eleva más de la cuenta.

Busca con la mirada el pañuelo de Mairin y lo toma con una de sus manos, ya no está pensando del todo, lo lleva a su rostro y de inmediato puede sentir su aroma, lo mete en el cuello de su camisa de dormir donde aún siente su olor y continúa con lo de antes.

Con cuidado lo introduce en el vaso, primero la punta, lo saca y lo vuelve a meter esta vez más al fondo, dentro se siente húmedo y algo frío, pero deja que su imaginación lo convenza de que ese no es un simple vaso. Deja que el olor del pañuelo que está en su camisa lo lleve a otro sitio.

De un momento a otro necesita colocar su mano sobre su boca, pues el movimiento de su cadera hacia el objeto se está haciendo más fuerte, pone el pañuelo en su nariz y inconsciente, continua con el vaivén. Lo saca a la mitad, lo introduce con más fuerza, el vaso es lo suficientemente alargado como para no tocar el fondo y lo húmedo que lo dejó antes simula muy bien lo que trata de imitar con su forma.

Quejidos salen de su garganta y chocan con la tela del pañuelo, la saliva se va acumulando en sus labios y humedecen el pañuelo al igual que el látex de vaso. Sus músculos se tensan con cada estocada que da, más fuerte y más adentro, casi puede sentir el fondo del vaso donde los dedos del guante se acumulan simulando una zona muy sensible.

– Agh… – Se le escapa cuando siente como palpita con fuerza su hombría. – Ah~

Sus ojos se cierran con fuerza, de sus labios escurre la saliva que el pañuelo no puede absorber y se desliza por su rostro cayendo por su cuello, sus músculos se contraen y su cadera hace movimientos más fuertes y profundos en el vaso.

– Mghh~ – Y con lo poco de concentración que le queda evita decir su nombre, aunque su mano permanezca en su boca sabe que si no es cuidadoso puede escaparse algo. – Mahh…

Todo lo que haga en este baño se quedará en este baño, en esta noche, en este instante en que no pudo darse una maldita ducha fría.

En su mente puede verla, puede escucharla y cree poder sentir su piel con el roce de su mano, imagina como las piernas delgadas de ella lo envuelven por la cintura y sus pequeñas manos se aferran a su camisa de dormir, su cabello revuelto y esparcido por la cama, su delgado cuerpo moviéndose, tensándose y relajándose por sus movimientos, por el vaivén que mantiene, por la fuerza con que embiste a ella.

Su espalda se encorva hacia adelante, sus dedos se entierran en sus mejillas para mantener su mano con el pañuelo ahí, atrapando sus gemidos y su nombre. Fuertes punzadas van desde su estómago, se concentran peligrosamente en su hombría y tienen la desesperada necesidad de salir, sabe que está llegando al final, siente como todo su cuerpo se tensa y se concentra ahí abajo. Su cadera hace sus ultimas embestidas y se asegura que su mano sostenga y mueva el vaso de manera que ayude a dar más profundo.

Las ultimas estocadas que da con profundas y puede sentir perfectamente como las esponjas hacen presión en aquella zona, caliente, húmedo. Como si fuese real, su imaginación le da la más clara imagen de ella en un completo éxtasis, sonrojada, con la espalda curva de placer y con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura ejerciendo presión, como si el pudiese llegar más profundo en su ser. Pronto toda la tensión, el calor, el deseo, y sus gemidos explotan en un gemido que es pobremente ahorado por el pañuelo húmedo.

– ¡Agh...!

Siente como todo eso se hace liquido y como el vaso trata de alejarse de él. Ve como escurre algo espeso y pegajoso del borde del vaso, cae al suelo, gotea sin cesar un fino hilo que termina amontonándose en las baldosas del baño.

Retira el vaso con cuidado y más de ese liquido cae, se sienta sobre sus piernas y las siente tiritar, algunos espasmos van desde su estomago bajando nuevamente hasta su hombría, y caen pequeñas gotas de la punta.

El problema ya se resolvió.

Deja el vaso en el suelo y dirige su mirada al pañuelo empapado de saliva y guardando los gemidos de esta noche. Relaja sus músculos, trata de aclarar su mente, primero tiene que limpiarse, limpiar el baño y ver que se le ocurre con lo del pañuelo.

Toma la toalla más cercana y la humedece con el agua de la llave, tal ves, sólo tal ves, esto también serviría a cambio de una ducha fría, pero ya no se le había ocurrido. Limpia el suelo con papel higiénico que sacó del mueble pequeño y finalmente toma el vaso, saca el guante pegajoso y mojado, lo anida y lo tira a la basura, se asegura de dejarlo muy al fondo para que no lo descubra nadie, y las esponjas, piensa seriamente en tirarlos también pero como no se han manchado ni tuvieron contacto directo con él las vuelve a meter en el mueble. Lava el vaso por encima y lo deja donde estaba.

Se pone los pantalones de pijama de una buena vez y toma el pañuelo, si lo lava ahora con un poco de jabón se saldrá la saliva y no se sentirá tan avergonzado cuando lo vea en el cuello de ella, pero se sentirá el olor a jabón y eso despertará sospechas, podría simplemente mojarlo y dejar que se seque durante la noche, si se levanta temprano puede simular que se seca el cabello y secar el pañuelo, ella es desordenada y no se dará cuenta que está en otra parte.

Suspiró y desdió hacer lo ultimo, siempre se despertaba temprano y tomaba la primera ducha. Despues podría seguir con todo esto sin que ella se entere de la “situación de hoy” no hasta que lo descubra por accidente -que Arceus no lo quiera- o pase algo como que ella…

– Muy bien hasta aquí – Se dice a sí mismo, notando el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Se asegura de pensar en otra cosa mientras lava solo con agua el dichoso pañuelo naranjo, lo estila bastante y lo deja al borde de la ducha para que no moje el suelo de la habitación.

Siente su cuerpo mucho más relajado y hasta se siente alegre, caminó tranquilo hasta su cama y se recostó con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Antes de cerrar los ojos y poder dormir por fin, da una ojeada hacia la cama de al lado.

Mairin duerme profundamente, sin sospechar nada, sin imaginar nada y sin cargar culpa de nada.

 

**Author's Note:**

> TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE KIWI YO NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE NADA! (?)
> 
> Volviendo al tema (?) Esta es la segunda vez que escribo algo así, bueno la primera fue de Inazuma Eleven y era yaoi, y era sexo explícito, pero de igual forma... Es la segunda vez (?) Comenzó como una broma entre Kiwi sobre la pubertad de Alain versus la purbetar que aún no le llega a Mairin y de pronto todo se descontroló y me vi en la obligación de escribir esta cosa... No iba a ser publicado, iba a quedar como un chiste por el morbo pero, no quedó tan malo como creí y de pronto ya tenía el primer one-shot para comenzar esta colección de relatos sobre sexo entre estos... Si tenia ya la idea de hacerlo hace como un mes pero no eh terminado los otros xDD
> 
> Eso, no se que esperar de esta experimento. Espero que les haya gustado, enserio xDD


End file.
